


CCXXX.

by Ex-Genesis (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ex-Genesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: if John hadn't been so set against Sam going to college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CCXXX.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rattyjol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rattyjol/gifts).



"Okay."

Sam looks up at his dad, eyebrows drawn together, confused. "Okay?" he asks.

"You can go." John isn't looking Sam in the eye; he can't. He won't.

He's been thinking for a long time, too long, about everything that could go wrong, of everything that won't be right if he lets Sam run off to college, leave his family, the safety of being within reach. He's thought, and thought, and had nightmares a-plenty, but in the end... He knows his boys, and if Sam says he wants to go to college, that's where he's going to go. Doesn't matter what John says.

So, being a father, and having already lost Mary, and Dean in too many ways than he cares to describe, John nods his head when Sam answers with stunned silence.

"You can go. But Dean's going with you."

"He is?" - " _What?_ " Deans jaw's dropped, and Sam looks pretty near the same as his brother, only, a little bit more excited underneath it all. Dean looks... terrified. Then reluctance settles in on both their faces and John clenches his jaw.

"Now listen, here," John says. They both do, they can't not-listen at this point. "You're going together if you're going at all and you're gonna look out for each other and if I hear one damn complaint about it, neither of you are going anywhere, understood?"

Sam nods his head slowly. Dean's still looking at his dad as if he's grown an extra head, but John turns away and walks out. Sam would like to be defiant, would like to yell out that he's not a little kid, that he doesn't need Dean following him around, carrying his goddamned books, but frankly...

This is a fucking miracle. So for once, he keeps his mouth shut. Then, everything entailed in Dean going to college (whether he actually takes classes or just rooms somewhere nearby campus with Sam) comes to mind, and Sam turns the most heinous smirk on his brother.

"You ... _Bitch_!" Dean finally says, and Sam starts laughing. And doesn't really stop until the first month of the fall semester passes.


End file.
